


The Ships must go on!

by orphan_account, SkyPrincess33



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Demonic Sex, F/M, Fluff in Chapter 3, Gay Senpai, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Smut, online sex, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: I suck at introsIf anyone wants to add a chapter be my guest I'll copy paste it





	1. The Gamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuto and Pippi fall in love.
> 
> I never said this wouldn't be ridiculous.

Ryuto glanced at her.

The pink in her dark hair is illuminated by the light of the computer screen.

**This girl....**

The one he's thought about forever. The one whose beauty radiated across the room and struck him with its power, rendering him defenseless.

Mustering the courage he had within he wrote a note confessing his feelings to her:

_Dear Pippi Osu,_

_I have longed for your love ever since I met you. I cannot express in words how my heart burns for you._

_Thus, it would be best for us to meet to speak to each other after school online._

_From your beloved,Ryuto_

 

**Next Day After School...**

_Pippi joined the chat._

Pippi: I read your Letter 

Ryuto:Well......

Pippi: You write like this is some kind ancient love letter, Not very attractive 

Ryuto: Um...

Pippi: the gesture is appreciated 

Pippi: I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you.

Pippi: Let's cut to the chase, do you play sims 6.9 online?

Ryuto: Yup.

Two sims meet in a room decorated with posters of video games.

Ryuto: Melee?

Pippi: Of course.

Ryuto: I don't understand what's the point of this

Pippi: Immerse yourself into this, it's about to get intimate. You are your sim. Now quit acting like the virgin that you are and let's have fun!

Pippi stroked Ryuto's groin though his pants. His member grows into an erection. "Pitching a tent Ryuto?"

He pants behind the screen, Ryuto touched himself as Pippi did the same to his sim.

Pippi's sim unbuckled his pants and stroked his length,"You don't stop till I tell you too"

*Pant*"Please Pippi I can't do this any longer "

"Don't be pathetic Ryuto, keep going"

Up,Down,Up,Down,over again and again and again and....climax.

"Ippongo you're gonna have to do better next time"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an aversion to dialogue.
> 
> I just vomited out that sappy love letter but I don't want to change it. 
> 
> Let's just say things escalated quickly.


	2. The Occult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin summons the Lust Demon to access the key to the heart and into the pants of Oka Ruto.
> 
> What can go wrong?

**It's a boring day in the Occult Club. Shin is all alone.**

Ara _ara! You're a cute little thing._

The voice of a woman echos across the occult club room.

By the sound of the voice alone Shin begins to feel aroused. Shin is too intrigued to continue reading his book. 

_Grab the knife_

He proceeded to do just that. As he grabs the knife purple smoke surrounds him and envelopes him. As the smoke clears he finds himself in a void. Instantly a succubus materialized in front of him. She had pale white skin and rosy red lips, Pink eyes, pink hair, and wore a winged one piece covering her nips and crotch. Any normal person would be shocked and afraid but Shin is so desensitized to the idea that he encountered a demon that he is instead fixated on her breasts.

The demon ignored his lack of eye contact.

_Ara ara! I sense desire in your heart. You long for Oka Ruto. She has spent much of her time studying us demons. I think it would only be fair to...reward her._

"I want her, I want her more than anyone I have ever felt for." Shin responded. "I accelt your offer madam."

_Cute, in that case I will grant you my powers. With my ability everyone will find you attractive and you will be able to pleasure Oka with my...how do I say this delicately... sex magic. It should work tomorrow only. Have fun._

**The next day...**

"Shin is so hot isn't he Saki?"

"Yeah Kokona, How haven't I noticed that?"

"I bet he's hung af"

Hearing these words bought confidence into Shin, Only making him more desirable. He sees guys and girls alike staring at him dazed as if they were on ecstasy.

In class it's hard to stay focused. Even the teacher is in the same state. In the hallways people brush against him taking a good touch at his crotch and giggling. The day is full of bulges and wetness. 

"C'mon Shin keep it together, I can make it till the end of class" He thinks to himself.

Finally after school he met up with her after school in the Occult room. They are not alone. They gazed into each other's eyes.

She knows of the supernatural lust she feels for him. Something she hadn't felt since she spoke to the lust demon in morse code. However she doesn't care. She wants him.

"Take me Shin"

Immediately all the the occult club members leave the room and  join the cooking club's endeavors in sitting outside the door only half shut to watch the show. 

Shin's eyes begin to glow a rosy pink, He smiles and Oka, Her clothes erupted into a purple blaze. These flames tickle Oka's body until the clothes completely disintegrated.

Shin wraps his arms around her shoulder and caresses her breasts.

"You look wonderful, I really want to make sweet love to you."

Oka made a move on him. She pushed him down onto the center of the pentagram, and undoes his pant. What was once a smaller dick became a larger, wider, and harder than before. The pentagram glows the red. 

"Oka roll onto your back."

She complies.

Shin sits on her stomach lightly enough so that it doesn't hurt. His cock throbbing hard makes it's way in between her breasts. Shin's concentration makes Oka's breasts, begin to move up and down across his length.

"Yes, Oka more, more!

He reaches around his back to finger her pussy. Each part of her skin he touches glows and the pleasure was stronger and lasted longer. 

"Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Fuck!"

Golden elixer sprayes out his dick, through her breasts, and into her mouth. They both come at the same time.

"You taste like, like..."

The orgasm is too strong for her to take.

__Ara ara, next time I should join in on the fun._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taro x Budo coming out in a few days
> 
> Gonna be way more emotional 
> 
> Also this ship is gonna be back fo a threesome


	3. The Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly the master ship is here
> 
> Don't worry this horribly written series full of errors in tense won't end without a Big Bang

Taro Yamada was a moderately wealthy person. His shoes alone could sell for a few hundred dollars. This made him an easy target. Taro was what some people would call a "fuckboi". He was a pushover who could easily be robbed with little resistance. 

Taro would be careful to stay within the sight of a teacher whenever the delinquents drew near. 

One day this all changed. He made the mistake of being late to school.

"Hey fuckboi turn around" 

Taro recognized the voice, It was Osoro the leader of the delinquents. He ignores her and walks away.

"Hey D'you hear me, hand over all your expensive shit." She rushed to him and held a crowbar to his neck shoving him against the lockers. He tried to shout for help but his words can't be heard. He started to choke, his throat burning. His vision darkened until he could see no more.

"Quit it!" A male voice shouted. 

"Look who wants to play" Osoro laughed a masochistic cackle.

Taro dropped to the floor, tired and weak. His vision started to restore. There was fighting going on outide the school. Osoro crumples to the ground.

Taro felt his body lifted up. Strong hands are tender on his spin.

"You'll be fine."

Taro's body was set down on the bench near the fountain.

"Thank you Budo, I-I Can't..."

Taro was too weak to speak. He could only find comfort in the beautiful eyes of his savior. His presence made him feel safer. 

"Taro are you hurt?" asks Budo.

"Yeah." 

Budo began to tend to his wounds with a nearby first-aid kit.

"Taro you're lucky I got to school late." 

Budo started to apply alcohol to the wound on his neck. It stung but the touch of his fingers on his neck was worth the pain. 

"What happened to Osoro? Budo, did you just leave her there, what if she comes back?" His tone of voice expressed fear.

"Taro the teacher was there. I wouldn't put you in danger again. I explained what happened."

"Again?"

"The only reason that you haven't been attacked before this is because I've been protecting you from her."

"Thank you." Taro's hart has been completely captured by Budo now.

"I'll carry you to the nurse now,"

"No stay." His eyes express a longing for a personal companionship with Budo for which he had never found before.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter
> 
> I must be insane to change up the style amirite.


	4. Cyan haired lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Skyprincess33 and I'm co-authoring this chapter and this is gonna be a Saki x Sora lemon...so yeah it's mature.

Sora has really been having the urge to make Saki his and his alone. They were together and loved each other very much but hormones have been kicking high and he couldn't take it. Of course he's not with her just to get into her pants, he loved Saki very much and was willing to take responsibility for whatever happened between them. Saki was also a very sexy girl and that didn't help his urges go down. They were at her house on a Saturday morning and were in her room.

"Sora-kun..I know this is lewd but.." Saki blushed and looked at him longingly. "P-please take my virginity...I want to be yours" he was shocked by this and he's been wanting this too. "Alright..but I don't have a condom" Sora said. Saki smiled "not to worry! I come prepared in case something like this ever happens" she went through her drawers and pulled out a condom. Sora blushed "Why do you even have that?" he asked "w-well...this is kind of the reason I asked you to come over today" without wasting anymore time he kissed her.

They took their clothes off and Sora wore the condom. Sora was kissing her while opening and stretching her virgin entrance. It hurt Saki but she knew it would be pleasure soon. After her entrance was completely open he took a deep breath and inserted his length inside but not all the way. Saki let out a noise of pain and tears were forming in her eyes. The girl's body finally adjusted "M-move" she said. Sora slowly started to thrust and Saki felt pain but after some time she felt like she was in heaven.

"F-faster..it's okay" Saki said as she panted in breaths. Sora went faster and faster, Saki was moaning her heart out. While thrusting he licked her neck and groped her big breasts. The pleasure was building in and Saki felt heavenly pleasure surrounding her in the ecstasy. The mixing and sound of skin slapping with one another was something so pleasureful for them both. Sora was going crazy and ravaging her insides with his thrusts and Saki saw this wild side of him but she didn't mind one bit. Saki knew the condom might break but she was prepared and bought the best brand there is.

Sora was finally getting his desires fulfilled. He was having sex with the girl he loved. With one final thrust and squeeze of her breast Sora groaned and released his seed but not a drop reached inside Saki's womb. Saki felt like she had enough too and came as well. They fell with Sora on top hugging his girlfriend "Best...first time sex...ever" Saki breathed. Sora smiled and pulled out. He kissed her and of course even after this encounter he would stay with the girl he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's more detailed in the romantic aspect since I didn't want it to just be plotless lemon. Giving yourself to someone like this is a huge thing...anyway hope you liked it!


	5. Three's a crowd (Mai Waifu x Senpai x Midori)

Ayano was finally caught in all the crimes that she did. Osoro apprehended her when she saw the girl killing Amai Odayaka. Ayano was sent to jail and sentenced to life imprisonment for all her crimes against the students she harassed and killed. Taro felt bad that Kokona, Saki, and Amai were the victims and lots of students gave him a hard time for it since he was partially the cause. Mai was there for him and shooed away the students who tried to bully Taro. They had always had feelings for one another and when Taro confessed to her that's when their relationship started. 

After 5 months of dating Mai gave him her virginity and they used the right protection so she didn't get pregnant. Taro was never after her for sex so he stayed with her like the good boy he is, Mai always loved how kind he was. Lately though Taro and Mai had a strange urge to try a threesome with someone and Mai was okay with sharing him. "Hey guess what!" Mai said to him. "What?" Taro asked "Hayato had a foursome with his girlfriend Koharu and the Basu sisters! I heard it from Koharu herself and she aid it was fun!" Mai informed him. That surprised Taro "Well then I guess we could go on with our threesome plan..but you know I've been thinking..why not make Midori-chan our third partner?" Mai looked skeptical.

Midori was her friend and she once told her that she also had feelings for Taro but was okay with Mai dating him. Most of the boys made fun of Midori and she was all alone so she had no other real friend except Mai "Sure but I don't know if she'll agree" Mai said. When it was lunch time Mai approached Midori who was texting away "Midori-chan!" she called to the green haired girl. "Oh! Hi Mai-chan!" Midori greeted. "I'll get straight to the point..me and Taro want a threesome and was wondering if you wanted to be our 3rd partner" Mi said with a straight face. Midori blushed but she's been in love with Taro for a while and maybe sharing him wouldn't be so bad, at least she gets a part of him. "S-sure..but I don't wanna get pregnant!" she squeaked. "Don't worry! We'll use the right protection" Mai assured her. 

~Lemon~  
Midori couldn't believe she was about to lose her virginity in a threesome. Here she was naked along with Mai and Taro "So here's how it'll work I'll go with Mai first and then once I'm done I'll move with you Midori-chan" the girls nodded. Taro slicked his fingers with lube and carefully entered Mai's entrance it didn't hurt as much before so she moaned in pleasure. He began to stretch and open her entrance all the while kissing Midori and groping her chest. Midori was so turned on right now once Mai was stretched enough Taro carefully put his length inside and began to thrust at an even pace. "Aaaaaahh! This feels great!" Mai moaned in ecstasy. Midori watched and felt herself becoming a little wet. Taro thrusted faster and faster until he came but since he was wearing a condom none of it went inside Mai's womb. they panted and looked at Midori with lust and hunger. 

Midori felt nervous "Come on Midori-chan we'll show you how it's done" Mai said panting. "Wait..I have to change condom first" Taro said and went away to change condoms. Mai pounced on Midori and began to squeeze her breasts. Their womanhoods grinded against each other causing both girls to moan. Taro came back and it began. Mai was in the front and stuck her slicked fingers inside Midori's private and Taro inserted his slicked finger inside her butt since he was behind her. Midori cried out in painbut it eventually subsided and her privates were open enough. Taro carefully put his member inside her and Mai connected their private parts together. Midori was still feeling pain since it was 2 of her privates being invaded but mostly from Taro's private part.

Taro gave her time to adjust and Mai wouldn't move until the girl signaled it. Midori was panting breaths and breathing deeply at the contact. She felt her body adjusting "M-move" she urged and the 2 moved at the same time with Taro going slowly. Midori was moaning and whimpering in pain soon enough pleasure surrounded all three of them and Taro moved at a rapid pace screwing the green haired girl in the butt till his hears content and Mai was grinding their womanhoods like crazy. Taro was groping and fondling both their butts and breasts his hands transferring and alternating his touches. Midori was moaning like no tomorrow and her orgasm reached her. Mai came as well and so did Taro but his seed never reached Midori's womb either. The panted and Taro kissed them both "Best...threesome...first time...ever" Midori panted with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I don't actually write threesomes like this nor do I approve of such relationships...but I just combined my 2 favorite pairings for Senpai together...oh well Senpai deserves the best right?


	6. The tsundere's move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short I'm not really into this pairing and my muses have been down lately.

Osana dragged Ayano to the girl's changing room. Ayano was puzzled as to why the orange haired girl was doing this. "Are you a virgin?" Osana asked her which made the girl blush "w-why do you wanna know?" she stammered. "So that I know that I'm the first one to mark you as mine" Osana said seductively, she didn't wait for an answer and pounced on Ayano. Truth be told Osana fell for the girl when she first laid eyes on her and just had this urge which she really had to take out now.

~Lemon~

After Osana ripped off their clothes Ayano couldn't resist anymore. Osana was going to take the lead, she kissed Ayano and inserted a finger in her womanhood. Ayano groaned in pain but Osana continued to kiss her and fondle her breasts to distract her from the pain. She could now tell by Ayano's pained response that she was indeed a virgin, Osana was too but she wanted it taken away by the person she loves. After playing with her private area it was open enough "now it's your turn" Ayano growled and flipped Osana so their position changed.

Ayano played with the opening of Osana's private with her fingers and the girl was soon moaning in pleasure. "W-wait! I don't wanna come just yet!" Osana said, Ayano stopped and since their private parts were open enough they could rub it together. Osana connected their womanhood together and began to grind and rub against each other. Ayano began to moan as their vulva and labia connected and the immense pleasure was too much. Their sweet spots were getting hit so they picked up the pace. Osana kissed her as she rubbed their privates faster and harder. 

Ayano couldn't take it anymore and came moaning loudly as she did so. Osana also came inside her moments after, they were panting and exhausted from their little tryst. "Next time we're gonna try it with a dildo" Osana said. "N-next time?" Ayano asked shocked "Yeah what did you think it meant after we just had sex? Of course your mine now you baka" Osana said as if it was obvious. Ayano didn't expect this but after she just lost her virginity to another girl and that just had to be Osana Najimi. Of course it meant they had to be together now since neither of them would do this with just anybody so maybe this relationship wouldn't be so bad. 

"And if you ever refuse to admit our relationship I'll make you mine all over again" Osana said firmly and kissed the black haired girl.


End file.
